Shield List
Shields are off-hand items that only fighters and clerics can use. The normally add a significant boost to AC and reflex defense scores. Unique Shields '+1 Heavy Shield of Deflection' *Level 10 Shield, Unique *Class Restriction: Fighter, Cleric *AC: +3 *REF: +3 *+5 resist non-magical ranged damage *Buy Price: 50 AD / 2500 GP *Sell Price: *Known Locations: **Mercenary Arms Depot *Flavor Text: This enchanted shield reduces the damage from ranged attacks. 'Reflective Shield' *Level 5 Shield, Unique *Class Restriction: Fighter, Cleric *AC: +2 *REF: +2 *+2 resist fire *+2 resist cold *+2 resist all (when bloodied) *Buy Price: 468 GP *Sell Price: Unknown *Known Locations: **Mercenary Arms Depot *Flavor Text: In addition to granting some measure of elemental resistance, this enchanted shield absorbs greater impact when its wearer is bloodied. Level 10 'Dragondaunt Shield' *Level 10 Shield *Class Restriction: Fighter, Cleric *AC: +3 *REF: +3 *+5 resist all dragon attacks *Buy Price: 21 AP / 1050 GP *Sell Price: Unknown *Known Locations: **Mercenary Arms Depot *Flavor Text: An ornate shield provides extra protection against dragon attacks. '+1 Guardian Heavy Shield' *Level 10 Shield *Class Restriction: Fighter, Cleric *AC: +3 *REF: +4 *Buy Price: 30 AD / 838 GP *Sell Price: Unknown *Known Locations: **Mercenary Arms Depot **The Dragon's Roost (Hard; Cleric) Level 9 '+1 Light Shield of Protection' *Level 9 Shield *Class Restriction: Fighter, Cleric *AC: +2 *REF: +2 *+2 resist all *Buy Price: 15 AD / 720 GP *Sell price: Unknown *Known Locations: **Mercenary Arms Depot *Flavor Text: This enchanted shield softens the blow of any attack. Level 8 '+1 Light Shield of Defiance' *Level 8 Shield *Class Restriction: Fighter, Cleric *AC: +2 *REF: +2 *+1 to saving throws *Buy Price: Unknown *Sell Price: Unknown *Known Locations: **Love's Lost Locket (Heroic;Fighter) Level 7 Level 6 'Bolstering Heavy Shield' *Level 6 Shield *Class Restriction: Fighter *AC: +2 *REF: +2 *+8 max hit points *Buy Price: Unknown *Sell Price: Unknown *Known Locations: **Mercenary Arms Depot **Truth and Consequences (hard) *Flavor Text: A reinforced heavy shield that bolsters wearers health. Level 5 Level 4 'Flame-licked Shield' *Level 4 Shield *Class Restriction: Fighter, Cleric *AC: +1 *REF: +1 *+5 resist fire *Buy Price: 7 DA / 324 GP *Sell Price: Unknown *Known Locations: **Mercenary Arms Depot *Flavor Text: A flame-tempered shield that offers increased protection against fire. Level 3 'Light Shield of Protection' *Level 3 Shield *Class Restriction: Fighter, Cleric *AC: +1 *REF: +1 *+1 resist all *Buy Price: 7 AD / 324 GP *Sell Price: Unknown *Known Locations: **Mercenary Arms Depot *Flavor Text: This enchanted shield softens the blow of any attack. Level 2 'Blast Shield' *Level 2 Shield *Class Restriction: Fighter, Cleric *AC: +1, +3 vs blast attacks *REF: +1, +3 vs blast attacks *Buy Price: 2 AD / 90 GP *Sell Price: Unknown *Known Locations: **Mercenary Arms Depot *Flavor Text: A flared shield that provides additional defense against blast attacks. Level 1 'Light Shield' *Level 1 Shield *Class Restriction: Fighter, Cleric *AC: +1 *REF: +1 *Buy Price: 90 GP *Sell Price: 13 GP *Known Locations: **Mercenary Arms Depot *Flavor Text: A plain and unadorned light shield. 'Heavy Shield' *Level 1 Shield *Class Restriction: Fighter, Cleric *AC: +2 *REF: +2 *Buy Price: 180 GP *Sell Price: Unknown *Known Locations: **Mercenary Arms Depot *Flavor Text: A sturdily crafted, if unembellished, heavy shield. Category:Equipment Category:Shields Category:Implements